


Be Our Guest

by Saku015



Series: Disney! on Ice [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Disney, Disney References, Disney Songs, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen, Post-Canon, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Yuuri has to keep a promise he does not even remember - which leads to the whole team spending a private banquet in Hasetsu.





	Be Our Guest

Yuuri was under the shower when he heard the knocking. The events of that day replayed in his head over and over again. He knew that he should have felt anger towards Yurio because of him taking away his so desired gold medal, but he loved the younger boy too much to do that. He did not feel anything else, but overwhelming pride whenever he thought about it.

Fortunately, that years’ banquet had not had anything in store that would have been embarrassing for him. Though, Chris suggested that they could pole dance together again, which Phichit a hundred percent supported. He said, he wanted to see his friend’s skills – but Yuuri knew that the only thing he wanted was to upload it to one of his many internet accounts. 

"I’m coming!" He heard Victor’s voice from outside, which brought him back from his thoughts. He had no idea who their guest would be. The time was past midnight. When he stepped out from the bathroom wearing only a bathrobe, his eyes widened. They did not have one guest, but a whole group! There were every skater who had competed in the final, plus the ones who had come to watch.

"Ugh! Dress up already, Katsudon!" He heard Yuri’s voice from the crowd. He blushed, then grabbed some clothes and returned to the bathroom.

"We came to make sure that our little Yuuri will keep his promise," he heard Chris’s voice, as he answered both of their unsaid questions. He gulped. What kind of promise?

"I can not wait! I have always wanted to see Japan!" Phichit was so overjoyed that the world started spinning around Yuuri.

"Um, Victor? What kind of promise are they talking about?" Yuuri asked after he had gone back. He started trembling with fear hearing Victor’s gulp. 

"Last year you promised to everyone that if you won a medal in next season all of the skaters competing in the final could go to Hasetsu to a private banquet," Mila said, smiling at him friendly.

"I have already called mom," Mari said, popping up in his sight. "She was so hyped up that she would not sleep until we arrive." 

Yuuri glared daggers into Victor. How dare he! If he had told him that, he would have called his parents earlier or even asked Mari to stay at home! How would his family clean the whole onsen without her help…

"Yuuri, love, please do not be angry…" Victor pleaded with raised up hands. "I was afraid that you would say 'no' and everyone was so excited…"

Him? Saying no to that? Yes, it was sudden and maybe his past-self would protest against the idea but that day, he could not think about any better thing than celebrating with his friends. He took a deep breath, then looked up.

"When will we head out?" 

 

He had no idea from where, but JJ’s family had a private plane which they could use to get to his home country. The travel spent mostly in silence. The bigger amount of the group were sleeping, or watching a movie with headphones on. Only Yurio was explaining about Japan to poor Otabek using grand gestures, so he hit the sleeping Mila next to him on her face several time.

To his biggest surprise, three new skaters became the part of their little group at the train station in Tokyo. He was happy because of Leo and Guang-Hong, but Seung-gil’s grumpy face made him worried a little bit.

"Don’t worry because of him! He might look grumpy, but he is a really good guy," Phichit declared, hugging Seung-gil by his shoulder, who gave him angry stares. Yuuri did not want to know, why his friend was so sure about that fact…

The group, for the lack of better words, gave out 'aah's and 'ooh's because of everything they had seen from the city through their way to Yu-topia. They were stunned by it, which made Yuuri really happy. He had always been proud of his home town and seeing that his pride had basics made him love Hasetsu even more. Their amazement only grew when they stopped in front of his own home.

"It is so beautiful!" Guang-Hong breathed out. Yuuri blushed hard because of the compliment.

The door opened and he found himself in the hugging arms of his mother.

"Yuuri, sweetheart, I am so proud of you!" The woman said, wiping away her tears.

"Thank you, mom and I am so grateful because of the support too," Yuuri said, feeling his own eyes tearing up. After he had let his mother go, he turned around. "Mom, they are my friends," he said, pointing at the skaters.

Hiroko beamed up and smiled at the group.

"I am so happy that you are here! Welcome to Yu-topia!" She said, her smile widening.

"Thank you, ma’am," Mila said, bowing lightly.

"Don’t be so formal, dear. Call me Hiroko."

"YURIO!" Yuuri heard three cheerful voices, then the triples suddenly was all over poor Yuri, who just snatched his head from side to side. "Your free skate was AMAZING!" They said in sync, looking up at him with stars in their eyes.

"Thanks, but let me go," Yuri managed to say because of the lack of oxygen. When the girls let him go, he turned to Otabek. "Girls, he is-"

"Otabek Altin," said Axel.

"The one who should have been third," said Lutz.

"Just as she said," said Loop referring to the previous statement about the podium three.

"HEY!" They heard JJ’s voice in the background. Yuri laughed into his hand, when he felt a little hit on his head.

"Laughing at others is not a good thing, Yuri," Yuuko said, which made Yurio blush. He looked aside in embarrassment. "And this is true about saying mean things as well," she scolded the girls, then introduced herself to Otabek. Yuuri saw how the other boys’ face turned from polite to scared. Yuuko could be really protective towards the ones she loved. And she loved Yurio very much.

"Isn’t this beautiful?" Victor asked Hiroko excitedly while showing her his ring. When the woman nodded, he turned towards Yuuri. "My Yuuri has the best taste in the world!" And with that, he kissed Yuuri on his cheek.

"Vi-victor!" Yuuri exclaimed in total embarrassment, turning away. He heard the snapping voice of a camera. "PHICHIT!" Phichit giggled, then whined, as Seung-gil snatched his phone from his hand and gave it to Yuuri. The other boy was really thankful for that action. 

 

After the heated up arguments because of the rooms, all of them were sitting in the diner with one bowl of Katsudon in front of them. Of course, the ones who had already been guests there, got their own room, though the idea of Otabek sleeping in Yuri’s room did not make Victor happy.

"It is not us who make out all night like rabbits," Yuri whispered to his friend, making the older boy blush.

"All right, dears! Eat until it is warm!" Hiroko said, clapping her hands together. As the first bite touched the guests’ gustatory buds, a bunch of different languages could be heard. Hiroko did not understand all of them, but she suggested that it meant they liked her cooking. 

"It is delicious, Hiroko!" Phichit exclaimed with his mouth having food in it. "Yuuri did not lie!" Hiroko only smiled, then looked at Seung-gil whose brows were furrowed.

"Mine does not have onions in it…" He mumbled.

"Of course, dear. The girls said that you do not like vegetables." Seung-gil felt his cheeks heat up. There were no occasions in the past where someone cared about the fact of his relationship with vegetables.

"Mickey! Let me feed you! Please!" Emil whined, trying to put a bit into Michele’s mouth, who protested. He was not so good at using chopsticks and he was not the only one.

"How these two work properly anyway?" To say Yuri was irritated would be an understatement.

"Why don’t you use fork then?" Otabek asked him, resting his chin in his hand. Yuri glared at him as if he had asked the dumbest question of the world. The older boy sighed. "Let me help you then." He knelt behind Yuri, took his hands into his owns and tried to show him the right movements. From his red face, Yuuri was sure of that Yurio was not care about what he should have learned at all.

"Guang-Hong, you have a little sauce on your face," Leo scolded the younger lovingly and wiped it down. Guang-Hong only blinked up at him with a slight blush on his face, while Mila made a ponytail for Sara, because she saw how bothered the other girl was because of her hair.

Yuuri only hid his face into his hands, when Victor suggested that he should feed him from his own mouth.

 

They were lying in Yuuri’s bed, Victor caressing his shoulder gently. Yuuri sighed and closed his eyes. After a day like that, being cared for was a good thing. He hoped that everyone was sleeping and was content because whom they was in the same room with. Although the thought that Chris was spending the night at Minako’s place made shivers running down on his spine.

"Is everything okay, Yuuri?" Victor asked, turning him towards himself by his shoulders. There was worry in his eyes.

"Uhum," Yuuri answered, rubbing their noses together. "I just hope everyone enjoys themselves here." Because of Victor’s loud laughter, he blinked.

"I have never seen any of them more relaxed. They way Chris ate his dinner without a word or Yurio did not use any swears… It showed that they were really happy."

"But Seung-gil’s reaction of his food was quite sweet," Yuuri giggled into Victor’s shoulder. "Do you think that Phichit and he are a thing?" He asked, then his eyes widened. It was his best friend’s role to be the matchmaker, not his!

"I am not sure about that…" Victor said, touching his chin, "but I am sure that Emil is totally in love with Mickey!" Yuuri rolled his eyes, but his shoulders were shaking because of laughter. Victor suddenly became silent, so Yuuri looked up in concern.

"Victor?" He asked, now him being the one who felt worry. 

"Yuuri, tell me something." Yuuri nodded, but the expression on Victor’s face made him nervous. "Why didn’t you want to eat from my mouth?"


End file.
